Mi Elección, Tu Elección, Nuestra Elección (One-Shot) (Delena) (5x20)
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Markos puede hacerla dudar, ¿será que su amor por Stefan realmente es épico? ¿será que el universo no estaba equivocado? Damon es su vida, es su alma, le necesita, la necesita, ambos están unidos por una conexión superior al universo, su amor es más real que eso, pero ¿será suficiente? El corazón de Elena late por Damon, y viceversa. Fic RETO "Tres son multitud" de TVDDLiaisons!


**Título**_**:**_Mi Elección, Tu Elección, Nuestra Elección

**Autor**_**:**_Angelito97-Delena

**Rating****:**+18

**Pairings**: Damon &amp; Elena / Stefan &amp; Elena

**Sinopsis**: Tal vez tenga muy clara su elección pero incluso Markos puede hacerla dudar, ¿será que su amor por Stefan realmente es épico? ¿será que el universo no estaba equivocado? Damon es su vida, es su alma, le necesita, la necesita, ambos están unidos por una conexión superior al universo, su amor es más real que eso, pero ¿será suficiente? El corazón de Elena late por Damon, y el de él late por el de Elena, ¿dejará uno de latir por el otro?

**Advertencias**: Universo Alternativo (+5x20) [POV ELENA (normal) POV Damon (_cursiva_) Acciones (**negrita**)]

**Mis acciones: **Llorar, amar y comer.

**Words:** 5.170

**Disclamer**: Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW (TVD)

_Este fic participa en el Reto temático de Mayo __"Tres son multitud"del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liasions"._

* * *

**Mi Elección, Tu elección, Nuestra Elección**

Me sentía en una nube, apunto de explotar de felicidad y éxtasis, realmente necesitaba ese beso, necesitaba sentir la calidez de sus labios, era cierto, era imposible olvidar el tacto de su boca, la suavidad de su lengua, y el calor que desprende todo su cuerpo, y el mío con su mero contacto. Realmente necesitaba ese beso, pero mas necesitaba que todo se solucionara y pudiese luchar por Damon, pero ahora, solo me podía bastar con esto, ¿por qué era todo tan complicado?

Dispuesta a recoger mis cosas para salir de allí, sentí como el ambiente se alteraba, como un frío helado rodeaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, no pude, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando sentí unas manos agarrando mi cuerpo, tapando mi boca, impidiéndome gritar, impidiéndome llamar a Damon, sentí miedo, la cabeza me retumbaba, y no fui capaz de reaccionar, de repente todo se volvió negro, oscuro, sin vida.

La presión en mi cabeza no cesaba, haciéndome reaccionar, cuando sentí que el frío era superior al dolor abrí los ojos, esperanzada, esperando seguir en casa o simplemente en la cabaña, pero no, estaba en un lugar mucho más oscuro, sin ventilación con el ruido de gotas de agua tocando el suelo, me moví por instinto cuando sentí la mano de alguien en mi espalda, me aparté asustada, encontrándome con los ojos verdes y tranquilizadores de Stefan. Realmente me sentí bien a su lado, pero después me volvió a inundar el miedo, a quien necesitaba no era a Stefan sino a Damon, le necesitaba a mi lado, abrazándome, diciéndome que todo iba a salir bien que nada malo iba a pasar, pero me mordí la lengua, no estaba dispuesta a caldear el ambiente con mis temores.

-Stefan…-le llamé, para que supiese que estaba bien pero que necesitaba información y urgentemente-¿dónde estamos? Me duele todo el cuerpo…

-No sé el lugar, pero seguro estamos lejos de la cabaña de Caroline, nos secuestraron los viajeros.

-¿Qué?-las manos de Markos rodearon mi cuerpo me dieron un escalofrío, era cierto, el hechizo de Luke no había sido lo suficiente rápido o simplemente estuvimos demasiado tiempo sin percatarnos de que Enzo había actuado en nuestra contra, maldiciendo en voz baja me incorporé como pude hasta alcanzar la frialdad de la pared, eso más un líquido pegajoso que había en ella, una mueca de asco se dibujó en mi rostro, hasta que me di cuenta que se trataba de sangre, me llevé unos dedos a la nariz y el olor a matadero inundaron mis fosas nasales.

-Si, sangre de vaca o algo así, es asqueroso-le miré sin mirarle realmente-ya, ya, beberé sangre animal pero tengo mi menú, y esto no entra-quise reírme pero lo pensé mejor: no tenía ni una pizca de gracia, aunque podía ser una pista de nuestro paradero, me concentré pensando en cuantas granjas o cosas así había cerca de la cabaña y me di cuenta que ninguna.

-Mierda-me limpié las manos, apartándome de la pared lo máximo posible, dándome cuenta que toda la habitación estaba repleta de la misma asquerosidad, ¿esto qué era vacilarnos? ¿darnos de **comer **como si fuésemos depredadores?

Unos pasos resonaron en la habitación, la comida era lo de menos, íbamos a ser sus recipientes para acabar con la raza sobrenatural mientras el Otro Lado se rompía a pedazos, era un buen plan, y una pena que fuésemos no solo los verdugos sino también las víctimas.

-Hola mis queridos doppelgünger, ¿cómo estáis?-le miré con verdadero asco, me levanté con torpeza, sabiendo que era una estupidez amenazarlo pero necesitando mostrar mi resistencia-¿vas a luchar así?-estaba sucia, repleta de sangre y barro, pero sabía que no se refería a eso, sabía que hablaba de que ni siquiera podría acercarme ni dos centímetros-eres igual de tozuda que Damon, el también se ha puesto muy machito en mitad de la plaza de Mystic Falls ha declarar sus intenciones...a este ritmo voy a necesitar ir personalmente a...pararle…

-¡No!-gritamos al unísono tanto Stefan como yo, me dejé caer de rodillas, si iba a por Damon lo iba a matar y eso no podía permitirlo, no entraba en mi diccionario que eso sucediese, sentí una punzada en el pecho al pensar en esa posibilidad, y no podía, no cabía esa idea en mi cabeza.

-Tranquilidad, si hacéis las cosas bien, y no intentáis escapar…

-Somos vampiros-intervino Stefan-necesitas nuestra sangre, lo capto, quieres erradicar a todos los seres sobrenaturales seguramente para terminar con esa venganza que lleva tantos años latente, pero no te das cuenta que es mejor que busques a humanos.

-Buen intento, no necesito que copuléis...bueno si queréis…-rió, y me dio asco, realmente sentí las ganas de vomitar extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo-solo necesito dar vuestra sangre a los seres sobrenaturales…

-Tardarás siglos…

-No, si empiezo con la familia Original, los hijos de Ester y al mismo tiempo los primeros vampiros, acabaré con la raza vampírica, la raza de las brujas e incluso la raza de los hombres lobo, que estos tardaré un poquito más pero no me costará...más de un par de siglos.

-Eres perverso-sonreí-patético...comprendo tu venganza, las brujas os hicieron daño pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa...ni Bonnie, ni Damon, ni yo, ni ninguno de nosotros-sollocé, sintiéndome patética, Markos soltó una carcajada, y alzó las manos, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo temblara con el golpe de magia que sentí en mi interior.

-¡No intentéis nada! ¡Lo vuestro si es patético querida!-apretó con fuerza la nada, y Stefan y yo empezamos a toser, la garganta se me desgarró por la fuerza y empecé a escupir sangre, y seguramente lo mismo le estaría pasando a Stefan porque sentí el olor de su sangre, y como todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba a él, pero la sensación de hambre se vio opacada por otra sensación totalmente diferente, una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en mi boca cuando supe lo que pasaba, el picor había cesado pero no del todo pues se había trasladado a mi cabeza.

Mi cabeza me exigía de forma involuntaria algo que no tenía muy claro lo que significaba, mis manos empezaron a moverse con torpeza, y me vi arrastrándome hasta Stefan, si no fuese porque todo era nuevo para mi pensaría que era el hambre, el veneno, pero no, no era eso, y cuando pude darle nombre a lo que pasaba ya me encontraba besándolo, besando a Stefan Salvatore.

Al principio fue un mero roce, pero enseguida esa oleada de sentimientos me atravesó por completo, las manos de Stefan se enredaron en mis cabellos, y yo sin moverme intensifiqué el beso, el roce de nuestras lenguas fue extraño pero reconfortante, como si fuese lo correcto, me sentí bien, relajada, feliz, me dejé llevar durante un tiempo, recordando aquellos besos en mi casa, en el instituto, en esos lugares que eran únicos para nosotros, empecé a recordar nuestros mejores y peores momentos, nuestras risas, nuestras sonrisas, todo, y me sentí bien, como si ese fuese el lugar correcto.

Pero no lo era, ¿por qué lo sabía? porque mi corazón no latía desbocado, porque mi pulso no se aceleraba, y mucho menos olvidaba todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, básicamente: no era Damon, y eso era suficiente para que nada más importara y me apartara, la carcajada de Markos volvió a inundar la sala, y tuve ganas de gritar, de escupir, de pelear y de **llorar** por sentirme tan bien y al mismo tiempo tan mal.

-¿¡Qué cojones has querido demostrar con esto!? ¡Me has obligado!

-Yo solo he dado el primer paso, el beso lo habéis continuado vosotros…

Me llevé la mano a los labios, me sentía bien si, estuvo bonito, si, pero no fue real, ¿o si? amaba a Damon, estaba enamorada de él, pero eso no quitaba que quisiese a Stefan, ¿y si todos tenían razón? ¿y si Stefan y yo somos el uno para el otro?

-No te gusta tener dudas, ¿verdad?

-¡No son dudas maldito hijo de puta!-escupí, con las lágrimas derramadas sobre mis mejillas, quería salir de allí, huir lo más rápido y estar en los brazos de Damon, volver a besar sus labios y darme cuenta que si, que no era lo correcto pero era lo que quería.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, y una oleada de magia expulsó a Markos hasta la pared donde estábamos nosotros, Stefan se lanzó sobre mi, apartándome del golpe, ambos caímos a unos pocos metros de distancia, justo pudimos ver como otro golpe empujaba a Markos un poco más lejos, el Otro Lado se estaba cayendo, y estaba empezando a dar muestras de ello, no supe quien fue, pero unas enredaderas atraparon a Markos, desesperados, tanto Stefan como yo no esperamos a ver a nuestro salvador y salimos de allí corriendo, era un bosque espeso, no sabíamos donde estábamos y ni a donde íbamos pero nada de eso nos paró, agarrados de la mano recorrimos la distancia más larga posible, justo cuando sentimos un muro delante nuestra, un muro que nos golpeó hasta caer, nos removimos en el suelo, y unos zapatos de mujer pasaron por delante nuestra.

Liv, se agachó hasta quedar a nuestra altura, iba a abrazarla y darle las gracias pero luego recordé que no me agradaba para nada, pero su mirada me mostró otra cosa, ella no nos había salvado.

-Lo siento, creedme lo siento mucho…-alzó la mano empujándonos de nuevo tras el muro invisible-pero uno de vosotros tiene que morir hoy...

_Jeremy, Matt y Bonnie me habían ayudado en lo que habían podido, los cuatros nos habíamos enfrentados a varios viajeros pero era imposible de vencerlos sin matar al recipiente-cosa que técnicamente no me importaba-pero no pensaba añadir más motivos para que Jeremy y los demás no me ayudaran, incluso me puse a gritar a la nada exigiendo ver a Markos, pero nada había funcionado, y ahora estábamos intentando contactar con la abuelita psicótica o con alguna bruja dispuesta a echar una mano, pero claro, yo no podía estar delante, se habían excusado en decirme que los brujos de aquí me odiaban, cosa que ya sabía, y que no iban a ayudar si estaba delante, y como no tengo ganas de discutir con nadie me he quedado casi quieto en el exterior de mi casa, mirando el cielo desierto, y dándome cuenta de que era un gilipollas por dejarme engañar y hechizar en una cabaña. Iba a encontrar a Markos y acabar con esto._

_Sentí a alguien en mi espalda y agradecí a la nada de que esta vez fuesen hecho algo aceptable porque si no iban a tener serios problemas, pero al girarme me encontré con Luke, ¿qué cojones hace este idiota aquí? ¿no le había quedado clara mi amenaza?_

_-Lo siento tío-alzó su mano y me empotra contra un árbol, sentí como me faltaba el aire pero eso no quitó que tuviese ganas de romperle el cuello y desangrar a ese tipo que era un poco gilipollas-pero no podéis hacer nada…_

_Quise decirle cuatro cosas pero me quedé en blanco, no porque no supiese exactamente que decir si no por lo que estaba viendo justo detrás de mi, era Enzo, mi amigo que estaba muerto con el corazón del brujo en sus manos, el hechizo desapareció cayendo yo al suelo._

_-Te tengo que salvar de todas…-sonrió de oreja a oreja-se siente raro, ¿sabes? estoy muerto pero con acceso casi completo a este mundo, técnicamente no estoy aquí…_

_-Gracias, creo-me levanté con torpeza, justo cuando salieron Bonnie y Matt, se quedaron blancos, y a mi solo se me ocurrió poner los ojos en blanco, en estos casos eran una panda de quejicas._

_-Hemos localizado a Elena gracias a Jer-comenzó la ex bruja y le agradecí enormemente que se saltara el momento explicaciones-y se encuentra a unos cuantos kilómetros del vial cuarenta, llegaremos rápido…_

_-El Otro Lado se derrumba, rápido es poco tiempo-aclaró Enzo, y a mi eso realmente me importa tres mierdas, recogí las llaves de mi camaro y se las lancé al rubiales, yo no pensaba montarme en eso, iba a recorrer en menos tiempo corriendo-Tío, ¿¡acabas de darle tus llaves a un quarterback!?_

_-Tienes razón, ¡Jeremy conduce tú!_

_Y salí de allí a velocidad vampírica deseando llegar a tiempo antes de una catástrofe, porque si algo le pasaba a Elena o a mi hermano ya nada tendría sentido y a mi solo me quedaría matar a Markos y perder lo poco que me quedara de humanidad, ay no, que directamente yo también moriría, llegué al vial cuarenta en menos de diez minutos, estaba todo desolado, no había nada ni nadie, pero aún así sentía una sensación un tanto extraña, como si faltara algo en ese lugar, anduve despacio, mirando detenidamente cada centímetro cuadrado de la zona, había algo raro, y el frío que recorría mis huesos lo era todo menos normal._

_-¿Qué cojones…?-me golpée con una especie de muro invisible, con la mano tantee la nada encontrando en ella una especie de muro o escudo, sin pensarlo mucho empecé a golpearlo sabiendo que era imposible, que mi hazaña solo me traería una perdida de tiempo, pero el solo pensamiento de que Elena pudiese estar en el otro lado me hacía querer destruir hasta mi último aliento esa especie de escudo._

_-Es inutil-el sonido característico de los viajeros resonaron por todo mi cuerpo, retrocedía al sentir la magia en mi interior, revolviendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, miré con un asco incontrolable a Markos, si él estaba allí, Elena podría estar en peligro y ese pensamiento le volvía loco-creo que es hora de romper el triángulo, ¿no crees?_

_-Ya esta roto, ella me ama a mi…_

_-Pues el beso de antes me ha dicho todo lo contrario-se pavonea, y siento como la furia se va apoderando de mi cuerpo, y es en ese momento que agradezco estar infectado por ese virus porque multiplica mis instintos a tal límite que creo que puedo con él, aunque en estos momentos podría con cualquier cosa, dejo que mi cuerpo reaccione por si solo, y siento como todo mi rostro se dibuja de pequeñas venitas y me lanzo hacia Markos, sabiendo al instante que había sido un error-¡He dicho que se terminó el triángulo! ¿¡Te lo traduzco!?-me empujó contra al escudo, reventando todos mis huesos y músculos antes de golpearme, suelto un alarido pero sé que es inútil el dolor no cesará así, me incorporó recolocándome todo el cuerpo-¡y eso quiere decir que hoy es tu último día Salvatore!_

_-Pues entonces disfrutaré de lo lindo matándote…_

_-Va a ser divertido entonces-sonrió, sus viajeros siguieron con el canto, pero eso no me afectó recorrí la distancia que me separaba de Markos y justo cuando creía que le alcanzaría me paraliza, sonríe satisfecho, y yo siento como la furia crece por segundos, me siento inútil si, pero eso no quita que siga rabiando e intentando alcanzar, porque lo necesito para sentirme, porque necesito olvidar que acababa de insinuar algo que me rompería el alma-patético-me clava ambas manos por los costados, retorciendo mis costillas, y arrancándome varios huesos._

_Grité de dolor, y sentí que me moría allí mismo al ver mis propios huesos en sus manos, eso iba a costar un poquito más de lo normal, intenté apartarme pero aún me mantenía cautivo, las heridas se estaban cerrando pero el dolor seguía ahí, y eso me hizo escupirle en la cara un gran cuajada de sangre._

_Se limpió con el mango de la camiseta y clavó sus uñas en mi yugular, rajandome el cuello, eso no me iba a matar, pero arrancarme la cabeza sí, y era lo que estaba intentando._

_Justo en ese momento oí que algo se quebraba, tanto Markos como los demás se quedaron en silencio, esperando que algo pasara y es en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que estaba intentando: romper el escudo._

Una estaca se clavó directamente en el estómago de Stefan, se había colocado delante mía para recibir el golpe, le arranqué el arma y se la lancé directamente a Liv, apartándome del cuerpo sangrado de Stefan, y así evitar herirle, en todo ese tiempo había estado pensando en el beso, en lo que me hizo sentir y en lo que no, en lo bonito que fue y en lo imperfecto al mismo tiempo. Eso me hizo rabiar y querer lanzarme contra Liv, pero esta se había quedado en el sitio, me giré para ver lo que estaba mirando, y vi como una raja atravesaba el escudo, me sentí bien al pensar que podría huir pero me senti horrible al pensar que podría estar Markos detrás de eso, pero justo cuando el escudo se convirtió en mil pedazos de cristal mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, provocando que mi mundo dejara de existir, que ambos nos sumergmos en una burbuja, sonreí como una estúpida al verle allí, arrodillado, lleno de sangre y con su típica sonrisa de medio lado, a ninguno de los dos nos importó el aspecto que tenía el otro o en la situación en la que estábamos di un par de pasos en su dirección justo cuando mi mundo dejó de tener sentido, ahogué un grito, y las lágrimas se impulsaron por mis ojos, Markos acababa de arrancarle el corazón, y ya nada tuvo sentido, oí bien en el fondo los gritos de Stefan, también oí, o creí oír a Jer, Matt, Bonnie, Enzo e incluso a Alaric, pero a mi no me importó, empecé a gritar desesperada, a arrastrarme por el suelo hasta que tuve la suficiente fuerza como para ponerme de pie y salir corriendo hasta el cuerpo inerte de Damon, quería negarlo, cerrar los ojos y volver a abrirlos y encontrarme en una gran cama de hotel en Jamaica, Dublin, Londres, en cualquier parte del mundo pero con él, sano y salvo, con Damon, lloré, grité, y supe cual era mi elección, amaba a Damon, estaba enamorada de él, y siempre lo estaría, Stefan era muy importante para mi, le quería y mucho, y podría afirmar que incluso podría amarle si me lo propusiera pero no en un mundo con Damon.

Un mundo con Damon, pero ahora no estaba, me dejé caer a unos metros de su cuerpo, encontrándome sus ojos azules apagados, sin ese brillo tan característico, alcé la mano, justo cuando Markos me paralizó, y apretó el agarre de magia hacia mi cuello, ya no me importaba, podía matarme que ya nada ni nadie podría provocarme un dolor superior al que estaba viviendo.

**Amar** a Damon y perderlo era suficiente dolor para toda una eternidad y mucho más.

-¡Damon!-sollocé, intentando evitar inútilmente la magia que me impedí alcanzarle, sentí como en la piel surgían líneas rojas, como estas finas líneas se transforman en heridas por la presión que ejercía la magia sobre mi, pero no me importaba, necesitaba tocarle, saber que todavía estaba ahí-¡Hijo de puta despierta!-supliqué-¡Damon por favor! ¡Despierta, grítame, ríete haz algo! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Por favor!

_La voz de Elena retumba en mi alma, y siento como mi cuerpo pesa cada vez menos, esto me hace bien, una liberación en mi alma, un peso menos, incluso el aire está menos pesado, abro los ojos con torpeza, y me doy cuenta que estoy tumbado en el pavimento, y a mi lado está Ric, su cara me dice que he hecho algo mal, y ya sé todo lo que me puede decir y la verdad es que a estas alturas no me importa, solo me importa cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos, porque esta paz es superior a mi._

_Pero nada puede perturbar mi descanso menos ella, ella puede alterar incluso a un muerto, ¿irónico? abro los ojos y Ric sigue a mi lado miró por todos lados y mi mirada se detiene en un cuerpo en el suelo y a una chica gritando y suplicando mi nombre, soy yo y es Elena, estoy muerto._

_"Tienes que volver con ella"_

_"No puedo Ric…"_

_"Si que puedes, ella te necesita"_

_"Tiene a Stefan, siempre tendrá a Stefan"_

_"No", negó con la cabeza, "Damon no puedes volver a pensar así, hace mucho que tendría que haberte quedado claro que ella te ama, ¡mira!", me advierte, pero la neblina que cubre a los que aún están vivos no me deja ver nada con claridad, puedo divisar a mi Elena llena de heridas luchando inútilmente para alcanzar mi cuerpo, y puedo ver a Stefan con Jeremy más alejados, a Bonnie formando un circulo o algo así junto a Liv, pero nada más, "¿no lo ves?"_

_"¿qué quieres que vea…?", siento que algo está tirando de mi, algo no, dos cosas, y por la mirada de Ric y su intento de mantenerme en el suelo sé que es el Otro Lado, se estaba muriendo y se está llevando a todas las almas._

_"Quiero que veas a Elena, solo está pendiente de ti, sus lágrimas son por ti, su dolor es por ti, ¡te ama colega!"_

_"Lo sé"_

_Miré al cielo, estaba totalmente rojo, mezclado con tonos turqueza, negro y grises, el aire se removía inquieto, formando un círculo en la nada, no sabía que estaba pasando pero si sabía que lo que fuese a pasar me iba a alejar de Elena para siempre._

_"¡Damon!"_

_La voz de Lexie retumbó en mis oídos, giré mi cabeza, sintiendo un dolor horrible, la rubia estaba a unos metros, cerca de Stefan, moviendo las manos exageradamente, justo cuando del cielo surgió una especie de mano arrancándola de la tierra, abrí los ojos de sopetón, sintiendo que la tierra bajo mis pies me empujaba hacia arriba, ¿era eso lo que me iba a pasar a mi y a todos los que estaban en el Otro Lado? ¿íbamos a ser absorbidos? Mis ojos se clavaron en Elena, en como seguía luchando ante lo inevitable._

_"Tienes que volver Damon, mi sobrina te necesita", Jenna estaba al lado de Elena, sonriéndome, y tirando de mi, lo único que intentaban era salvarme o destruirme, y yo me sentía incapaz de moverme, moví los brazos, apoyándome en Ric, justo cuando un rayo cayó en dirección de mi cuerpo, llevándose a Jenna._

_"¡No!", grité, y supe que Ric no lo había visto, que yo era el único en ese momento que tenía acceso a ambos mundos, y eso no me gustó, miré a mi alrededor y mis ojos se clavaron en los de Markos, ¿me sonreía? sabía que me estaba yendo, lo había hecho aposta, apreté los puños y me preparé para luchar, de un solo salto me impulsé hasta Markos, cuando todo iba a en mi contra, unas manos transparantes me rodearon, la voz de Enzo y de Ric retumbaron en mis tímpanos, intentaban alejarme, pero no iba a permitir que nada les pasase a mis amigos, y mucho menos a mi familia, porque todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Mystic Falls y en especial esa gente que durante estos dos años habían estado conmigo eran parte de mi vida, por ellos._

_"¡Elena! ¡ELENA!" grité desesperado, intentando que mi voz conectara con, que esa conexión que teníamos fuese resistido a mi muerte, algo húmedo caía de mis mejillas, ¿**llorar**? no podía estar llorando, pero los ojos de Elena si que estaban húmedos, y abiertos, seguramente mi cuerpo si estaría dando muestras de humanidad, sonreía como un estúpido, sonreí y reí como un crio, ¡¿había conectado con ella?!_

_Aunque tal vez ya fuese demasiado tarde_

Deje de resistirme al hechizo de Markos cuando sentí la humedad en mis ojos, no eran mis lágrimas, estaba segura de ello, como una estúpida sonreí embobada al ver el brillo en el rostro de Damon, y esta vez supe que no podía parar de luchar, me revolví contra Markos.

-Deja que me despida de él-le supliqué, él rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, la voz de Enzo retumbó en mis oídos

"¡Está intentando llevarse a Damon, Elena!"

Y por un momento sentí a Alaric muy cerca de mí, me giré en balde, y ahí estaba él sentado en el suelo mirando en mi dirección pero un poco más apartado, ¿y si Damon…?

Apreté los dientes, y sabiendo que me iba a dolor y mucho me impulsé hacia adelante, gruñí, grité desgarrándome la garganta, sentí como cada hueso de mi cuerpo se rompía al hacer contacto con el hechizo, como mi piel se desgarraba hasta alcanzar los músculos pero lo conseguí, Markos tuvo que romper el hechizo para que yo no muriese en el instante, esos segundos fueron suficientes para lanzarme hacia los brazos inertes de Damon, las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas hasta alcanzar el suelo, pero yo estaba a salvo, o por lo menos así me sentí cuando toqué a Damon, desesperada intenté que algo cambiara con mi contacto pero no fue así, justo sentí el alivio de Markos en mi espalda.

-Ya te lo dije, eres de Stefan, quieres a Stefan.

-No, sí, ¡claro que quiero a Stefan!-sonrió abiertamente, y sentí que algo se alejaba de mi, como el aire cambiaba su peso al instante y supe que al haber dicho esas palabras había cumplido una promesa macabra-¡claro que le quiero! ¡Pero estoy enamorada de Damon! ¡Esto no lo va a cambiar el universo! ¡Amo a Damon Salvatore! ¡Y estoy dispuesta a morir en el intento!-agarré con fuerza el cuerpo de Damon sintiéndome débil y pequeña a su lado, me acerqué a su oído-por favor...vuelve a mi, ¿no decías que siempre sobreviviríamos? ¿que yo era tu vida? Pues demuestrame que no solo eran palabras, que verdaderamente soy tu vida, y mientras mi corazón lata tu no necesitarás el tuyo…¡Damon!-grité, apreté con más fuerza el agarre, el viento aumentó en fuerza, el cielo empezó a transformarse en algo mucho más oscuro, el velo no había caído, no, el Otro Lado se estaba destruyendo, y yo estaba sola, sola con Stefan, de nosotros depende que el mundo muriese, y yo como una caprichosa quería que Damon estuviese conmigo.

-Damon se ha ido para siempre-clavé mi mirada en el rostro borroso de Alaric, ¿estaba llorando? No, no, no, no podía ser verdad, ahogué un grito en los labios de Damon.

Eres un mentiroso Damon.

Un cabrón.

Un imbécil.

Un malnacido

-¡Un monstruo, eso es lo que eres Salvatore! ¡Un monstruo por dejarme sola, por permitir que me alejara de ti! ¡Te odio!

La tormenta se cierne sobre nosotros, el rostro de Markos se transformó por completo, una oleada de sombras negras y blancas nos rodearon, miré alarmada a todos lados, y supe que no venían a por, si no a por Markos a por el causante de que el Otro Lado estuviese tan destrozado, sonreí satisfecha, aunque me sonrisa era hueca y sin vida realmente intenté disfrutar del momento.

-¡Esto no va a quedar así! ¡Viajeros!

-¡Estas solo!-Stefan estaba justo a mi lado, se arrodilló junto a mi, y tomó mi mano-¿no querías que estuviéramos juntos! Pues lo estamos, estamos juntos para destruirte, por todos y por mi hermano.

-Vas a pagarlo Markos…

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Stefan y yo pudiésemos resistir, sé que técnicamente no tenemos ningún poder pero me sentía bien al creer que nosotros éramos los causantes de que esas almas viniesen a por Markos, oí sus gritos, sus maldiciones, al igual que sentí esa oleada de poder expulsándome del Otro Lado, Stefan y yo caímos abrazados a metros de distancia, le miré a los ojos y le sonreí, estábamos a salvo, vivos.

Pero la felicidad duró unos segundos, rompiendo nuestro vínculo miré por todos lados, el cuerpo de Damon seguía tirado en el suelo, quise correr hasta él pero la mano de Stefan me lo impidió, quise golpearle pero su mirada me frenó.

Cuando estaba con Stefan podía olvidar unos segundos el dolor que se apoderaba de mi corazón y de mi alma, pero solo eran unos segundos, puede que vivir con Stefan me ayudara, pero no me salvaría, me soltó y me dejó ir, caí extasiada en el suelo, junto a Damon.

-Te amo...nuestra relación será tóxica pero necesito esa droga para continuar, Damon te necesito, ya sea odiándome, a kilómetros de distancia, pero te necesito respirando el mismo aire que el mío, viviendo en el mismo planeta, necesito que tu corazón lata aunque me odies, aunque no quieras saber nada de mi, te necesito…-las lágrimas caían a cascadas y ya no tenía ninguna fuerza de impedirlo.

_"Damon", la voz de Bonnie provocó que pudiese abrir los ojos, estaba a mi lado sonriéndome con pesar, miré instintivamente a mi alrededor y a unos metros de distancia vi a Elena llorar mi cuerpo, a Stefan destrozado a unos pasos de ella, y vi el desastre que se había formado, "No sé cómo puedes estar aquí, pero ve"_

_"¿a dónde?"_

_"A tu cuerpo"_

_"No puedo…"_

_"Si que puedes, porque no quiero perder a mi amiga también, Damon ve, te necesitan, te necesitamos"_

_"Bonnie…"_

_"Piensa en tu familia, Damon, piensa en lo que ha hecho Ric por ti, piensa que esto ha servido para que todos nos demos cuenta que te necesitamos, nuestro héroe"_

_La sonrisa de la ex bruja me dio las fuerzas suficientes, y el dolor marcado en Elena me dio el empujón final, le debía una muy gorda a Bonnie y al Otro Lado por darme esta segunda oportunidad, pero antes de adentrarme en mi cuerpo miré a mi hermano._

_"Lo mejor que necesita Elena eres tú hermano, pero ambos nos hemos dado cuenta que lo mejor no siempre es lo que necesitamos"_

_Elena lloraba, suplicaba y golpeaba mi cuerpo, no fue hasta que me adentré en él hasta que sentí la humedad de sus lágrimas, la fuerza de sus suplicas y el dolor de sus golpes, sonreí como un estúpido y sin que se diera cuenta la agarré de la cabeza y la besé de forma salvaje al principio dulcificandolo después, al principio no se mostró receptiva pero enseguida me correspondió._

El dolor desapareció completamente y me sentí bien, única, sentí que volvía a fundirme en en esa conexión y que ya nada tenía sentido, nuestras lenguas jugaban, nuestras bocas encajaban perfectamente, y supe que podíamos morir ahora mismo qué estaría feliz, porque estaba con él, porque mi mundo giraba en torno a él, porque él era mi vida.

_Sentí que su beso daba vida a todo mi cuerpo, como cada centímetro de él reaccionaba a su toque, y supe en ese instante que ya me importaba todo una mierda, que nada ni nadie me haría de nuevo replantearme nada, o bueno por lo menos nadie me haría dudar de mi amor hacia ella, un amor incondicional, puro, único. Pero eso no quitaba que los problemas siempre estaban presentes._

_**¿Fin?**_

* * *

_Gracias por leerme. Deseadme suerte :) Si hay algún error ortográfico avisadme :(_


End file.
